7/52
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَلَقَدْ جِئْنَاهُم بِكِتَابٍ فَصَّلْنَاهُ عَلَى عِلْمٍ هُدًى وَرَحْمَةً لِّقَوْمٍ يُؤْمِنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve lekad ci'nâhum bi kitâbin fassalnâhu alâ ilmin huden ve rahmeten li kavmin yu'minûn(yu'minûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve lekad : ve andolsun 2. ci'nâ-hum : onlara getirdik 3. bi kitâbin : bir kitap ile 4. fassal-nâ-hu : biz ona ayrı ayrı açıkladık 5. alâ ilmin : bir ilim üzere 6. huden : bir hidayet olarak 7. ve rahmeten : ve bir rahmet 8. li kavmin : bir kavim için, bir kavme 9. yu'minûne : inanırlar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Biz onlara öyle bir kitap gönderdik ki onu bilgiyle açıkladık, o kitapta, ne lazımsa hepsini bildirdik, inananlara doğru yolu gösterir ve rahmettir. Ali Bulaç Meali Andolsun, biz onlara bir Kitap getirdik; iman edecek bir topluluğa bir hidayet ve bir rahmet olmak üzere bir bilgiye dayanarak onu çeşitli biçimlerde açıkladık. Ahmet Varol Meali Biz onlara bilgi ile açıkladığımız, iman edenler topluluğu için yol gösterici ve rahmet olan bir kitap getirdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) And olsun ki Biz onlara bir Kitap getirdik, inanan bir millet için yol gösterici ve rahmet olarak onu bilgiyle uzun uzun açıkladık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Andolsun biz onlara, bilerek açıkladığımız bir kitabı, inanan bir toplum için bir yol gösterici ve rahmet olarak getirdik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Gerçekten onlara, inanan bir toplum için yol gösterici ve rahmet olarak, ilim üzere açıkladığımız bir kitap getirdik. Edip Yüksel Meali Bilgiyle detaylandırdığımız, inanan bir toplum için yol gösterici ve rahmet olan bir kitabı onlara getirdik. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Muhakkak biz onlara, inanacak herhangi bir kavme hidayet ve rahmet olması için, tam bir bilgi ile bölüm bölüm açıkladığımız bir kitap gönderdik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Filhakıka biz onlara öyle bir kitâb gönderdik ki iyman edecek her hangi bir kavme bir düsturı hidayet ve rahmet olmak için tam bir ılm üzere onu fasıla fasıla ayırd ettik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Muhakkak onlara bir kitap getirdik. İşte onu imân edecek bir kavim için bir hüda ve rahmet olmak için tam bir ilim üzere mufassalan irad ettik. Muhammed Esed "Çünkü Biz, gerçekten de onlara, inanacak bir toplum için bir doğru yol, içinde bilgiye dayalı ayrıntılı açıklamalarda bulunduğumuz bir kitap ulaştırdık". Suat Yıldırım Gerçekten onlara tam bir vukufla mânalarını bir bir bildirdiğimiz ve iman edecek kimseler için bir hidâyet, bir rahmet olan bir kitap getirdik. Süleyman Ateş Meali Gerçekten onlara, bilgiye göre açıkladığımız, inanan bir toplum için yol gösterici ve rahmet olan bir kitap getirdik. Şaban Piriş Meali Biz onlara, ilim ile açıkladığımız, iman eden bir toplum için de kılavuz ve rahmet olan bir kitap getirmiştik.. Ümit Şimşek Meali Biz onlara bir kitap getirmiş ve o kitabı, iman eden bir topluluk için bir hidayet ve bir rahmet olmak üzere, İlâhî ilmimizle açıklamış bulunuyoruz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yemin olsun ki, biz onlara, ilme uygun biçimde, ayrıntılı kıldığımız bir Kitap getirdik. İnanan bir topluluk için bir kılavuz, bir rahmettir o. Yusuf Ali (English) For We had certainly sent unto them a Book, based on knowledge, which We explained in detail,- a guide and a mercy to all who believe. M. Pickthall (English) Verily We have brought them a Scripture which We expound with knowledge, a guidance and a mercy for a people who believe. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri "çünkü Biz, gerçekten de onlara, inanacak bir toplum için bir doğru yol, içinde bilgiye dayalı (40) ayrıntılı açıklamalarda bulunduğumuz bir kitap ulaştırmıştık". 40 - Lafzen, "bilgi ile, ilim ile". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri